Casey's Question
by sonadoras
Summary: A short Casey and Alex pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. Dick Wolfe owns them. Just having a bit of fun with them.

Casey Novak's apartment.

"Alex why didn't you tell me?" Casey couldn't hide her anguish anymore.  
>"Casey..." Alex started to answer.<br>"Alex, you told Benson and Stabler that you were going into witness protection. Why didn't you tell me? I was your girlfriend."  
>"I was scared Casey! You were the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret."<br>"And you used that to hurt me?"  
>"I thought they would tell you. I thought Olivia would have told you after the funeral. She was officially my girlfriend anyway. Everyone thought we were together because, you, my softball playing girlfriend was straight to the world."<br>"You know how they are at work Alex, and my family. I wasn't strong like you."  
>"And now Casey? Would you walk down the street and hold my hand? Or would you just pretend we're two straight friends? I can't live like that. I don't want to live like that. Are you strong enough now to tell your friends that we're in love? Cause the moment I know I love you, that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to tell the whole world that I love you Casey. It didn't matter that you were a woman. You were the first person I ever fell in love with...the only person."<br>"I didn't know, you never told me."  
>"I never got a chance to."<p>

Casey grabs hold of Alex's had. "Do you still love me?" Casey asks timidly.  
>"I never stopped, Casey."<br>Casey looks into Alex's blue eyes. "I've missed you so much," Casey whispers as she leans in to kiss Alex.  
>Casey kisses Alex neck, her hands unbuttoning Alex's shirt.<br>"Wait, no, stop," Alex says, pushing Casey away.  
>"What? Did I do something wrong?" Casey's voice cracks.<br>"No," Alex sighs. " I...I don't want you to see my scar."  
>"Alex,"Casey says as she cups Alex's face, "I can't make it go away, but it's a part of you. Please..."<br>Alex nods, allowing Casey to unbutton her shirt. Casey feels the scar tissue covering Alex's right shoulder.  
>"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Alex." Casey caresses Alex's shoulder as she kisses and licks Alex's neck and chest. She skillfully unfastens Alex's bra and tosses it aside. Alex pull's Casey's shirt off.<br>"You're not wearing a bra."  
>"Took you a while to notice."<br>Alex pulls Casey into a deep kiss.  
>"Alex, bed," Casey groans, her nipples painfully erect from Alex's breasts rubbing hers. Their bodies move as one. They get to Casey's queen sized bed, clothes scattered all over. Casey ends up on top of Alex, Alex's fingers are already in Casey's wet folds, pumping in and out, her thumb circling her clit. Alex smirks as she feels Casey's muscles pulling her fingers deeper. Casey screams in ecstasy. Alex slows her fingers milking Casey's orgasm. When Casey's orgasm stabilizes, Alex withdraws her fingers and sucks the juices off.<br>"How the fuck did you do that?"  
>Alex shrugs, still smirking. "I love in when you swear Casey."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Casey stretched her body fully over Alex. Alex rubbed her core on Casey's left thigh leaving her wetness. Casey inched down Alex, dropping kisses on her glistening skin. Alex arches her breast into Casey's warm mouth as she alternates between licking circles and sucking. Alex groans in frustration as Casey get off of Alex. Casey looks down at the blonde.

"God you're beautiful," Casey says huskily. Alex bites her lip and looks away, tears coming down her face. "Alex," Casey says, gently making Alex face her, "You are beautiful." Their eyes lock. Casey softly brushes her fingers over Alex's center. Alex giggles. Casey's feathery touch tickles her.

"Please … Casey."

Case goes down and laps at Alex as her giggles turn into a hiss. Casey locks her lips over Alex's clit and starts to hum. The vibrations cause Alex's breathing to become deeper.

Alex's long fingers claw at the sheets as Casey inserts her fingers. Casey moves up again over Alex, her hips grinding between Alex's legs. She kisses Alex, making Alex taste herself. Alex shudders as she cums, screaming Casey's name.

Casey reaches for the sheet and throws it over them. Content, Casey spoons Alex from behind and the both fall asleep.

Abbie Carmicheal sits in Casey's office studying Casey's face. Casey looks up, a bit unnerved at Abbie's staring.

"What?" she asks.

"You've got that freshly fucked look."  
>"WHAT? I do not!" Casey responds hotly.<p>

"Yes you do. Now spill!"  
>Casey was about to respond with another denial, when Serena came into her office.<p>

"Serena, doesn't Novak have a 'I've been thoroughly ravished' look to her this morning?" Abbie asks sweetly, showing off her dimples.

Serena looks back and forth between her two friends shaking her head.

"Who is it?" Serena asks Casey.

Casey looks at her friends.

"Alex," she blurts.

"What?" Serena and Abbie exclaim together.

"Benson's going to kill you." Abbie says.

"Abs, pay up," Serena says extending her hand to Abbie.

Abbie rolls her eyes as she takes out her wallet and gives her girlfriend $100.

"What is this? What did you bet?" Casey asks.

"I bet "Miss I Have the Best Gaydar" that you and Alex were together."

"I told her there was no way because Eliot was sure that Alex and Olivia were together."

Casey scrunches her face. "That was my fault. I didn't want the boys club knowing I was gay. I put Alex though so much…How did you know?"

"I saw the way you guys were with each other. There was a spark there. And when she died a sadness that didn't belong to someone who were just casual friends. When she did come back, you were hurt and angry that only Olivia and Eliot knew she was in witness protection. We tried to be there for you Casey, but sometimes, you're hard to talk to, just like Alex."

Casey hugs Serena. "Are you saying I'm an Ice Princess?"

"No there's only one Ice Princess. You're her Little Mermaid."

"Can we please go eat now?" Abbie asks uncomfortable with the mushiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I possibly won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. I will be in NYC from April 8-19. I might work on the story during the 10 hour flight, but I won't have my computer with me. Please enjoy. Thank you for all your comments!

Alex was in her office going through appeal decisions, when her phone rang. The number on her screen shows Liz Donnelly's number.  
>"Hi, Liz"<br>"Alex, lunch, my office. We need to go over the details of Maggie's retirement party."  
>"Alright. I'll be right there." Alex hangs up and rolls her eyes, exhaling. "I wanted to have lunch with Casey," she tells and empty office.<br>Casey, Abbie and Serena get a table at the bistro near their office. They order sandwiches and salads. While waiting for their meal to arrive, Serena spots Olivia Benson at the corner table holding hands with a familiar blonde. "Babe, what is it?" Abbie asks, concerned with Serena's sudden silence.  
>Abbie and Casey follow Serena's line of sight.<br>"Case, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Abbie starts to say.  
>Casey abruptly leaves the restaurant. Serena goes after her. Abbie asks the waitress to pack their meals to go.<br>Alex was busy with her appeals and was in court most of the afternoon. Casey finished going over her reports with Detectives Munch and Finn and left at five pm for the rest of the day. Alex grabbed a quick bite to eat off the street vendor and finally got back to the office. As she dropped her files and bag on the desk, Abbie and Serena barge in.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Serena exclaims.<br>"What are you going on about, Serena? I've been in court all afternoon. I just got back."  
>"How could you do that to Casey?"<br>"Do what? Oh, did she tell you we were together?" Alex says excitedly. "I never thought she'd ever come out to anyone about us and just because I can get the upper hand on her while she's on top of…"  
>"Alex, we saw you and Benson during lunch. You looked close," Abbie says quietly.<br>"Wha...i had lunch with Liz this afternoon. I haven't seen Liv in weeks." "You had lunch with Olivia!" Serena insists.  
>"No. Ask Liz. We were planning the retirement party for her secretary during lunch. Then I had to go in for my appeals hearings. Fine. You two don't believe me, I'll call Olivia."<p>

Alex whips out her cell phone and calls Olivia, putting her on speaker.  
>"Liv, it's me, Alex. Please humor me, did we have lunch this afternoon?"<br>"Huh? Alex? No, I had lunch with Nat, your cousin."  
>Alex glares at Abbie and Serena.<br>"Thanks Liv. Tell Nat I said hi."  
>"Alex, can i borrow your phone?" Abbie asks, grabbing it out of her hand. "I um, have some messages to delete," she says sheepishly.<p>

"Your cousin? Does your cousin look exactly like you?" Serena asks, still in shock that it wasn't Alex having lunch with Olivia.  
>"No, I don't think we look alike. Well, she's blonde and she's an attorney. That's where the similarities end."<br>"Casey thinks you're Olivia."  
>"Olivia's my friend. We can't hang out together?"<br>"Of course you can hang out. It's just, Alex," Serena says getting irritated. "Casey thinks you're cheating on her with Olivia!"  
>"Oh no!" Alex says grabbing her purse and files. "Wait, if this isn't really my fault, how many roses do I have to get her? Do I look like I did cheat if I get her roses and apologize for something I didn't do?"<br>"Alex, you're babbling. We'll pay for the flowers as long as you don't kill us after," Serena says following her out the door.  
>Ales calls Casey's cell and home phone.<br>"Damn it! She's not picking up. I don't know what to say to her," Alex whines. Alex, Serena and Abbie stop off at the nearest florists and buy out the roses in every color imaginable and have them delivered to Casey's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt bad leaving you all hanging so I wrote this but it ended up being an 80's movie.  
>Borrowing the character of Natalie from Smarch's pilot. The song is No Secrets from the movie Secret Admirer by Van Stephenson. You can hear the song on youtube.<p>Casey being pissed was an understatement. She usually wasn't one to drown her sorrows with alcohol, but she had to get a drink. She went to a bar and downed shots of tequila. She was got tired of the taste and wandered the city to clear her mind. She ended up at Olivia Benson's apartment. She slipped into the complex as someone walked out. She knocks on Oliva's door. "Olivia!" Casey slurs.<br>"Casey?" Olivia is surprised by her unexpected visitor. "Are you drunk?"  
>Casey pauses, thinking. "I might be a bit drunk. You and Alex! How could you?"<br>"Liv, who's at the door?" A voice calls from the kitchen.  
>"Casey."<br>"Casey? Alex's Casey?" Natalie asks, as she peers from behind Olivia.  
>"How could you Alex?" Casey cries, tears falling freely. "After last night... I though..."<br>"Casey, what are you going on about?" Olivia asks calmly, escorting the disheveled ADA into her apartment.  
>"Alex and you. You're not denying it. She's here with you and not me. It's all my fault because I wouldn't hold her hand in public and acknowledge our relationship to even our closest friends."<br>"Wow, Alex really knows how to pick 'em," Natalie whispers to Olivia.  
>"Not helping, Nat" Olivia whispers back.<br>"Casey sweetie, that's not Alex."  
>"Don't play mind games with me Olivia! That's Alex!"<br>"Not, that's Natalie Minka, her cousin."  
>Casey wipes away her tears and looks at the tall blonde.<br>"Cousin? But they're identical!"  
>"Really?" Olivia asks, her head tilting to the side as she studies her girlfriends features. "I don't see it."<br>"I obviously dress better and have better taste in women," Natalie says, a bit snarky, channeling Patrick Bateman.  
>"Not helping, Nat!"<br>"Oh no! If this isn't a dream, then it's a nightmare!"  
>"Why? Alex isn't cheating on you. It's a good thing."<br>"No, Serena, Abbie and I left really nasty messages on Alex's voice mail. She's going to kill me."  
>"Casey, Alex is my best friend and I just have one question for you," Olivia says, looking straight into Casey's eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"Do you really love her?"<br>"Yes, with all my heart," Caseys says as she nods vehemently.  
>"Okay the. We'll help you."<br>"What?" Natalie exclaims. "Olivia, we hardly get to see each other as it is. Can't we call and call Alex?"  
>"No! I have a most excellent idea!" Olivia runs to her closet and takes out an old box. Casey and Natalie follow her into her room.<br>"What is that monstrosity?" Natalie asks, shuddering.  
>"A stereo boombox. I spent all summer working for this sophomore year in highschool," Olivia answers proudly, going through another box of cassettes.<p>

On the other side of town, Alex finally figured out how to find Casey using the GPS on their phones.  
>"She's at Olivia's apartment."<br>"Let's go there," Serena says.  
>"Wait, let me get Casey some lilies,"<br>While Alex pays for the lilies, Abbie calls Olivia.

"Olivia, we're with Alex. Is Casey there with you?"  
>"Yeah and she's hammered. What did you two do to her?"<br>"Me?"  
>"Yeah, you and Serena."<br>"We didn't...well...you were the one holding hands with Alex's doppelganger ready to jump her in the restaurant!"  
>"Nevermind already. Just get Alex here. I know how to fix this."<br>"How?"  
>"Operation: Spaced."<br>"You can't use Operation: Spaced. That's for emergencies only."  
>"This is an emergency. I want to spend time with my girlfriend without Casey sobbing in the same room. And Alex and Casey can live happily ever after."<br>"What about Serena and me?"  
>"I'll stop Alex and Natalie from killing the two of you."<br>"Fine."

Olivia makes Casey go out on the sidewalk and wait for Alex to come by. Abbie texts Olivia that they're walking around the corner. Olivia hands the heavy boombox to Casey and presses play. Alex round the corner and sees Casey with a stereo over her head blasting "No Secrets" by Van Stephenson.  
>"Oh my god it's like Say Anything," Serena whispers to Abbie.<br>Olivia takes the stereo out of Casey's hands and nudges her to run to Alex.  
>Alex jumps into Casey's arms.<br>"I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions about..." Casey starts.  
>"Do you mean it? Your feelings aren't a secret anymore?"<br>"I mean it," Casey says as she kisses Alex in the middle of the street.

Casey opens the door to her apartment and the smell of roses overwhelm her senses before she turns of the lights.  
>"Alex?"<br>"We might have gone overboard this time," Alex says as Casey marvels at the amount of roses in the apartment.  
>"I love you Casey."<br>"I love you Alex." 


End file.
